Марвин (робот)
Марвин, робот-параноик ( ) — вымышленный персонаж из цикла научно-фантастических романов британского писателя Дугласа Адамса, известного под общим названием «Автостопом по галактике». Марвин — бортовой робот космического корабля Heart of Gold. Создан в лабораториях Кибернетической корпорации Сириуса по программе прототипов с «истинно человеческими личностями» (GPP prototype, ). Марвин страдает от тяжёлой формы депрессии и скуки, как он сам объясняет, из-за того, что «его мозг размером с целую планету, но ему редко разрешают им пользоваться». Сильное отвращение к жизни у Марвина появилось из-за того, что ни одна задача не может занять даже минимально его безграничный интеллект. Сам Марвин заявляет, что он «в 50 тысяч раз более разумен, чем человек», хотя и признаёт, что это существенная недооценка. Как признаётся сам Марвин, он моментально спланировал военную стратегию целой планеты воинственных роботов Криккит ( ), которые похитили его и подсоединили к своему военному суперкомпьютеру. А заодно он решил весь комплекс «математических, физических, химических, биологических, социологических, философских, этимологических, метеорологических и психологических проблем планеты и всей Вселенной в целом, кроме своей собственной, после чего сочинил большое количество колыбельных». Достаточно резкое прозвище «робот-параноик» Марвин получил из уст Зафода Библброкса, Триллиан склонна называть его более объективно — «маниакально-депрессивный робот». Это более отражает действительность, поскольку Марвин не проявляет в явном виде признаков паранойи. Кроме того, Марвин часто жаловался что диоды в его левом боку причиняли ему сильную боль, и что никто их так никогда и не заменил. Надо отметить замкнутость Марвина в себе самом, он просто стоически миллионы лет ждёт своих работодателей. К концу жизни Марвину было 506,9 млрд. лет, что следует из фразы робота о том, что из-за его частых путешествий во времени он стал старше вселенной в 37 раз. Фильм В фильме 2005 года его сыграл английский актёр-карлик Уорвик Дэвис (его рост 1 метр 7 сантиметров). Он также сыграл роль эвока Викета (Wicket W. Warrick) в 6-м эпизоде «Звёздных войн» — «Возвращение джедая», которая изначально предназначалась Лукасом другому актёру-карлику, , исполнителю роли андроида R2-D2. Были и другие роли карликов в Звёздных войнах, Уорвик даже играл джедая Йоду в некоторых сценах 1-го эпизода «Скрытая Угроза», где тот перемещался. Озвучивал Марвина английский актёр Алан Рикман, известный, к примеру, исполнением роли Метатрона в фильме «Догма», Северуса Снейпа в серии фильмов о Гарри Поттере, Ханса Грубера в кинофильме «Крепкий орешек». В фильме характер Марвина несколько отличается от книжной версии — он более пессимистичен, чем подавлен, однако по-прежнему страдает. Колыбельная Марвина Колыбельная Марвина «Как я ненавижу ночь» появилась в книге «Жизнь, вселенная и всё остальное». Его колыбельные часто описываются как «короткие унылые песенки без тональности, точнее, несомненно, без настроения» («a short dolorous ditty of no tone, or indeed tune»). Первая строфа ближе к концу радиопостановки «Fit the Seventeenth» («К семнадцатой»), а вторая вскоре после начала «Fit the Eighteenth» («К восемнадцатой»). Ниже приведён английский оригинал, построчный и ритмический перевод на русский: Now the world has gone to bed Darkness won't engulf my head I can see by infra-red How I hate the night Now I lay me down to sleep Try to count electric sheep Sweet dream wishes you can keep How I hate the night Весь мир теперь отошёл ко сну Темнота не поглотит мою тоску В инфракрасном я гляжу Как я ненавижу ночь. Теперь я уложу себя в кровать Электрических овец попытаюсь сосчитать На Ваши пожелания «сладких снов» мне наплевать Как я ненавижу ночь. Вот уснул весь мир во тьме Тьма не хлынет к голове В инфракрасном видно мне Как противна ночь Вот и я ложусь поспать Электроовец считать Не трудитесь снов желать Как противна ночь В переводе С. Силакова (приводится по изданию М., «АСТ», 1997) Мир покрыла темнота, Только мне она не светит, Инфракрасные зрачки видят круглосуточно всю мерзость, Ненавижу, ночь, тебя. Я укладываюсь спать, Электроовец считать, Не желайте снов мне сладких, лучше ими подавитесь, Ненавижу, ночь, тебя. Строчка «Попытаюсь сосчитать электрических овец» является прямой отсылкой к роману Филипа Дика «Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?», экранизированному позже под названием «Бегущий по лезвию». Ссылки }} * Марвин на сайте BBC * Марвин на сайте The Hitchhiker's Guide Project * Пример другой колыбельной из радиопостановки Категория:Персонажи-роботы